The present invention relates to a bag made of a foil material and having two sidewalls and a bottom, which sidewalls are interconnected at their edges by a longitudinal seam, having further a pouring channel structure located at one corner area of the bag and arranged inside a seam which closes the corner area off in such a manner that by a severing at the corner area the contents of the bag can be discharged, which seam closing the corner area off is structured at the corner area in such a manner that the pouring channel structure is at least partly surrounded by the seam in order to keep the pouring opening at the pouring channel structure after a severing at the corner area at a stable position.
It also relates to a bag made of a foil material and having two sidewalls and a bottom, which sidewalls are interconnected at their edges by a longitudinal seam, having further a pouring channel structure located at an edge area of the bag and arranged inside a seam which closes the edge area off in such a manner that by a severing at the edge area the contents of the bag can be discharged, which seam at the edge area is structured in such a manner that the pouring channel structure is at least partly surrounded by the seam in order to keep the pouring opening at the pouring channel structure after a severing at the edge area at a stable position.
The invention relates further to a method of producing a bag made of a foil material and having two sidewalls and a bottom, which sidewalls are interconnected at their edges by a longitudinal seam, having further a pouring channel structure located at one corner area of the bag and arranged inside a seam which closes the corner area off in such a manner that by a severing at the corner area the contents of the bag can be discharged, which seam closing the corner area off is structured at the corner area in such a manner that the pouring channel structure is at least partly surrounded by the seam in order to keep the pouring opening at the pouring channel structure after a severing at the corner area at a stable condition, which pouring channel structure includes a channel formed in at least one of the sidewalls as a pre-shaped groove like recess, and includes a tube located in the pre-shaped channel, whereby a collapsing of the pouring channel structure is prevented and the discharging of the contents of the bag is channelled through the tube, and which bag is made of a thermoplastically deformable material.
It relates further to a method of producing a bag made of a foil material and having two sidewalls and a bottom, which sidewalls are interconnected at their edges by a longitudinal seam, having further a pouring channel structure located at an edge area of the bag and arranged inside a seam which closes the edge area off in such a manner that by a a severing at the edge area the contents of the bag can be discharged, which seam at the edge area is structured in such a manner that the pouring channel structure is at least partly surrounded by the seam in order to keep the pouring opening at the pouring channel structure after a severing at the edge area at a stable condition, which pouring channel structure includes a channel formed in at least one of the sidewalls as pre-shaped groove like recess, and includes a tube located in the pre-shaped channel, whereby a collapsing of the pouring channel structure is prevented and the discharging of the contents of the bag is channelled through the tube, and which bag is made of a thermoplastically deformable material.